


Sburb Etiquette FAQ

by gentlemanMannerism (slightly_Crazy)



Series: Sburb Etiquette FAQ [1]
Category: Homestuck, Replay Value AU - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Replay Value AU, SBURB FAQ, sburb manners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightly_Crazy/pseuds/gentlemanMannerism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The basic code of conduct for playing the game of Sburb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Brief Introduction and Explanation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sburb Glitch FAQ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/340777) by [GodsGiftToGrinds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodsGiftToGrinds/pseuds/GodsGiftToGrinds). 



> I am crazy enough to attempt to don the title gentlemanMannerism from GodsGiftToGrinds' Sburb Glitch FAQ. Enjoy the ride!

**_ A Brief Introduction to Myself _ **

I am a teenager playing the game that ended the world, like most of you. As such, due to the infamous glitch of The Ultimate Reward, I have played this game many times. To be exact, I am in the middle of my sixteenth session. I am a native Waste of Rage and roll the Rage aspect in just about half the sessions I'm in, and I roll the Waste Title the other half. I am a very quite girl so don't expect a lot out of me if we end up in a session.

**_ An Explanation of this FAQ _ **

I have been privy to many a session with players who don't know what manners are. The result is: no one can work with each other and we get an early Reckoning. Other times it leads to a Berserk Trigger aimed at a player. Oh and one time someone went PK with it. In short, I'm done with it. I'm putting this out so you guys can learn how to stop triggering these events.

**_ A Quick Description of Format _ **

<Questions will be brief and to the point.>

Answers will be the same. 

If I feel the need to bring forth a situation, it will be the barest of bones. If I gave lots of details, you’d be reading this too long and tick off your sessionmates.

~ The follow-up due for a transgression will likely be very, very detailed. ~

**_ Other Things to Note _ **

I will not include a Table of Contents as the Website I am publishing this on has one conveniently situated in the top menu bar. I will not include a version history, but I will place notice of editations in the 'End Notes' section along with the date they occur. I will be using references to and terminology from [GodsGiftToGrinds' Sburb Glitch FAQ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/551606), so I suggest you read his work first. Also, tell him he's going to have a hell of a time in the session with both of us. 

**__**


	2. A Few Basic Rules-General FAQ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The most typical transgressions.

_**FAQ** _

 

 

 

_< My sessionmate was rude! Can I be rude back at him/her?>_

No. Instead, have them complete the listed follow-up.

~You both will be required to complete the follow-up for your transgressions.~

 

_< Can I kill him/her?>_

No! The only times when it's appropriate to kill is for Ascension purposes and to get rid of PK's!

~Your other sessionmates can kill you without being subject to this rule.~

 

_< What if I do something on accident?>_

If a standard four-point apology* doesn't work, ask the other players involved what will.

~Give four-point apology or complete agreed-upon action.~

 

_< I hit someone/broke their game abstraction/sneezed all over them/destroyed their pickles (I'm looking at YOU, Smith of Breath!)!>_

This is minor.

~Four-point apology is in order.~

 

Rangoon Warning:

_< mY frienD forgoT tO taG theiR rangooN!>_

End warning.

That's serious. I encourage you also have a serious talk with this player.

~Transgressor must write 'I will always tag my Rangoon' fifty times. It must be neatly written in their own handwriting (not typed) and contain no spelling or grammar errors. If their infection bleeds into handwriting, they must include a tag for every line. If you have a Law player, have them bind the transgressor to that promise.~

 

 

 

STANDARD FOUR-POINT APOLOGY

I'm sorry for ________________________.

It was wrong because __________________________________.

In the future I will _________________________.

Do you forgive me?

Note: It is still up to the other player to forgive you. Sometimes a player may take personal insult from a minor infraction-for example, you destroy my pickles, and I get upset. You give a four-point apology but I don't forgive you because pickles are my favorite and that was my last jar. In this case, you usually just have to man up and let them be bitter until you can find a way to make it up to them.


	3. Entry Etiquette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to be polite before your session enters the medium.

**_FAQ_ **

 

 

_< My friend doesn't believe that I'm about to be meteor murdered!>_

If it's not your first time playing, they're being sarcastic. If it is, then I'm sorry, but you're going to die.

~Remind your server that the internet is a terrible sarcasm conductor. Do so sarcastically.~

 

_< My friend is DESTROYING MY HOUSE!>_

Lovely.

~Remind your server that Sburb is not glorified Sims. Tell their server to remove your server's toilet as well.~

 

_< My friend refuses to prototype anything!>_

Challenge the kernelsprite to a game of fifty-two card pickup.

~They have to deal with Alice in Wonderland-esque imps.~

 

_< My client's trying to commit Sudoku!>_

Emergency!

~Remove the book/computer/iphone from their vicinity. Hide it. When you have the chance, destroy it. Sudoku is a horrible fate.~

 

_< I spilled a beloved family member's ashes without prototyping them. They're not talking to me anymore!>_

Can you blame them?

~Standard four-point apology.~

 

_< My server wasted all my grist on Perfectly Generic Objects!>_

And you haven't forgotten?

~You build an awesome fort out of them. Invite everyone for a Squiddles marathon in said fort except him.~


	4. Post-entry Politeness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rules for after entering the Medium.

_**FAQ** _

_< My friend abandoned me in the Atomik Ebonpyre and I can't reach my first gate!>_

Welcome to Sburb. Your server is likely trying to escape meteor death. If not, go ahead and make them complete the follow-up.

~Your server must write a formal letter of apology.~

 

_< My client who just entered the medium is not strifing enough to collect the grist I need to build up to their first gate.>_

They may not realize how little grist you have, if this is your first game. If not, they are in more trouble from the imps that spawn than you are from lack of grist.

~Client player must give you a four point apology.~

 

_< My server prototyped something inappropriate for my sprite.>_

It may have been an accident, however, this is unlikely.

~Server must write you a formal letter of apology.~

 

_< My sprite is being cagey and vague about anything and everything.>_

You...you must be in your first session. Sprites are always like that.

~There is nothing to be done.~

 

_< My server threw an embarrassing item/tricked me into throwing an embarrassing item off my dwelling spire for my Secret Consort to find.>_

This is an unfortunately common prank on players in their first few sessions. Maturity Quests will be your friend. Their Denizen will likely tease them about it as well.

~ Standard four-point apology for now, they will likely feel inclined to do more on their own later.~


End file.
